the_scpfandomcom-20200214-history
CODE NAME: Djoric/Dmatix - Thirty-Six
Djoric-Dmatix Proposal Item #: SCP-001 Object Class: Humanoid Threat Level: Green|Circumstantial-Red Containment Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: Instances of SCP-001 are to be contained within standard humanoid containment modules. Under no circumstances are any instances of SCP-001 to be stored at the same site, allowed to interact in any manner, or to be made aware of information regarding other members of the group. Personnel assigned to any single SCP-001 subject are not to be made aware of the other instances of SCP-001 or the connections among them. SCP-001 subjects are not to come into direct contact with any other anomalous items outside of approved testing. REVISED ██/██/20██: O5 SPECIAL ORDER A-1130-X In light of the events resultant in SCP-001-05's death, the use of SCP-001 subjects in the neutralization of anomalous objects is hereby prohibited. All care is to be taken to keep SCP-001 subjects alive and unharmed. Recovery and containment of SCP-001 subjects is to be considered highest priority. In the case of a death event, Ouroboros Protocol is to be initiated as soon as possible. Description: SCP-001 is a group of thirty-six individuals, designated SCP-001-01 through SCP-001-36. There is no apparent pattern in terms of ethnicity, gender, age, or religious affiliation amongst SCP-001 subjects. SCP-001 subjects display no anomalous properties of their own. However, any anomalous item, entity, or property brought into close proximity with an SCP-001 subject will be greatly modified from its original properties: most often, this will result in a lessening or total nullification of anomalous properties. Those properties not nullified will be changed so as to display consistency between objects of similar properties. All of these effects are instantaneous and will occur without any input from the subject. The area of these effects will expand in when multiple SCP-001 subjects are brought together, as well as the intensity of changes: multiple SCP-001 subjects are capable of nullifying anomalous effects without being aware of the presence of said objects. All subjects of SCP-001 seem to be instinctively aware of information regarding other SCP-001 subjects, generally the total number of the group and details of between one and three individuals. This knowledge is vague, making locating uncontained subjects difficult. The death of an SCP-001 subject will result in the manifestation of multiple anomalous entities and phenomena in the area. These manifestations will be of such a scope that traditional containment measures are unfeasible, and will result in significant casualties and collateral damage. Contained SCP-001 subjects have claimed that this is a result of the deceased individual's absence "letting things through", and that further events will be more severe as time progresses. In addition, contained subjects have claimed that any deceased individuals will be replaced by a newborn bearing the appropriate properties: no such individuals have yet been located. See Document 001-EX for a list of notable modifications to items by SCP-001 subjects. A full listing of all nullifications may be found in Document 001-N. Addendum-01: Known members of SCP-001 are as follows: Addendum-02: SCP-001-01 through SCP-001-05 were initially recovered on ██/██/1944 in Jerusalem, during investigation of supposed miracles and other anomalous events in the area by the HMFSCP. SCP-001-01 through SCP-001-05 were found in the care of three individuals, classified as POI-1458, POI-1459, and POI-1460. Said individuals possess possible ties to GOI-16 “The Horizon Initiative”, and may have had a hand in its founding. The recovery effort was hindered by factional fighting within the HMFSCP. SCP-001-01 was severely injured in the resulting firefight, but was successfully stabilized and recovered along with the other subjects, and passed into the jurisdiction of the Preservationist faction. The individuals responsible for sheltering the SCP-001 subjects fled during the fighting and were not able to be apprehended. Interview Log 001-11-02 The following interview with SCP-001-05 was recorded on██/██/19██. Dr. ████████: You spoke last time of having a specific purpose. Could you please explain? SCP-001-05: I am here to help set things right. Dr. ████████: Go on. SCP-001-05: The world is broken, Doctor, and my brothers and sisters and I are here to heal it, to gather together and prepare the way for what is to come. The process has already been set in motion, though regrettably, there have been some setbacks. Dr. ████████: Please explain. SCP-001-05: SCP-001-01, he was the one who was to gather all the rest. With him now hovering between life and death, that duty falls to us, but we know only glimpses of a few others in our number. It is enough. Dr. ████████: You don’t fear for his safety? SCP-001-05: Death is just another part of what is meant to be. It’s nothing to fear. Dr. ████████: An admirable view of things. How did you learn of your purpose? SCP-001-05: I had a dream. Portent, prophecy, hallucination, call it what you will. It planted a seed in my head, an intuition you might say. It was the next day I met SCP-001-01. Dr. ████████: Can you describe the dream? SCP-001-05: There was a man, a man in rich clothing, like a king or emperor. He kept saying “Where is the tailor? Where is my tailor?” and pacing back and forth. Each time he asked it, another voice would answer “He is close now, he is close at hand”. But he did not arrive. The man became more and more upset, and as he paced moths came and landed on him, and began to eat away at his clothing. His robes began to fray and rot as more and more moths landed on him, and some even bit his skin. But then, the doors opened and there arrived not one tailor, but dozens, led by the most masterful tailor in the kingdom. The king was overjoyed, for he knew he would be saved from the moths that tried to consume him. I woke up then, and I knew. He found me, and I followed him. Dr. ████████: If you’ll pardon the dramatic phrasing, when all of you come together, the world will end, correct? SCP-001-05: Chuckling Doctor, the world has already ended. This was to be the last war. The world’s time has come and gone, and it is stretching thinner by the day until there will be nothing left but the moths. But, there is still some time left. We can find each other on our own. Dr. ████████: And when that happens? SCP-001-05: Quiet days, Doctor. Quiet days and peace. Incident Report 001-05-EX + AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY - SECURITY MEMETIC: WHAT SWORD SHALL YOU CHOOSE Date: ██/██/19██ Location: Site-128 (Coordinates ██-██.█-██.█) Event Type: LK (Localized Crisis) Description: Event occurred upon the death of SCP-001-05 at 22:12, local time. MTF squads stationed at Site-41, Site-98, and Site-203 were deployed in response. Liquidation protocols for all items within Site-128 were authorized at 22:15. Resultant Anomalies * UAP-████ - Self-replicating substance similar in composition to clay. Upon contact with a vertebrate organism, the substance would mold around the host, overwriting the host’s behavior. Without nearby hosts, substance would spread along ground or coalesce into large masses. * UAP-████ - Eight-winged entity with avian and cephalopodan traits, measuring 70 meters in wingspan and 45 meters tall. Would manifest swarms of entities outwardly similar to crows or ravens, measuring approximately 3 meters in length. * UAP-████ - A series of one hundred and nine great cubicuboctahedrons, measuring approximately a meter in width. Air temperature in a radius of twenty meters of the objects would rise to over 250 º C. Affected areas would immediately cool after exiting the area of effect. Objects were capable of flight at approximately twenty-five kilometers an hour. * Nine reported Class-3 Biological Revival Scenarios. * Widespread civilian reports of spontaneous ritualistic cannibalism. * Anomalous weather patterns extending approximately 110 km out from the initial event site. Rainfall contained high amounts of fatal pathogens, including Zaire ebolavirus, Escherichia coli, and Variola major. * Disappearance of SCP-1348. See Document 001-EX. Recovery Efforts: Ourobouros Protocol initiated at 22:23, completing at 21:00. Protocol was carried out at 97 % efficiency. Foundation casualties: 1350 Items lost: 27 Estimated civilian casualties: 10000 Incident Report 001-012-RC-EX + AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY - SECURITY MEMETIC: THROUGH THE LONG NIGHT Date: ██/██/20██ Location: REDACTED, Islamic Republic of Eastern Samothrace Event Type: LK (Localized Crisis) Description: Recovery of SCP-001-12 was engaged at 07:31, local time. Subject was reluctantly cooperative. At 07:43, operatives from GOI-03 “The Chaos Insurgency” attacked the recovery team. SCP-001-12 was severely injured during the event, along with Agents ████ and ████████. SCP-001-12 was generally incoherent from this point, displaying signs of glossolalia: the extent of the subject's coherent statements was recorded as follows. They're hungry, you see…gnaws and bites and claws and crunch crunch crunch…old food is better than no food, see? They're very hungry and keep getting hungrier. Recovery team was attacked a second time at 08:15, resulting in the death of SCP-001-12. Resultant Anomalies * UAP-████ - Semi-amorphous tetrapedal entity measuring approximately 50 m in height and 200 m in length. Entity was resistant to conventional weaponry. * UAP-████ - EXPUNGED * Spontaneous consumption of individuals by large masses of maggots (species unknown). * EXPUNGED * EXPUNGED * Flash flooding consisting of a mixture of 2% chocolate milk, crude oil, chicken broth, and rabbit feces. * Reappearance of SCP-1348. See Document 001-EX for notable alterations. Recovery Efforts: Nuclear deployment authorized by the Board of Overseers at 08:17. Ourobouros Protocol initiated at 08:46, completing at 07:30. Protocol was carried out at 61 % efficiency. Notes: The Islamic Republic of Eastern Samothrace has been classified as SCP-1173 on account of reality instability caused by flaws in the operation of Ourobouros Protocol. Foundation casualties: 8 Estimated Chaos Insurgency casualties: 25 Estimated civilian casualties: 175,000 Document 001-EX + AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY Document 001-IC-34 + AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY